Truth or Dares of Awesome Doom
by Invader Kat 27
Summary: A HTF Truth or Dare. What more can I say? It has OC's.
1. What the heck is up with doom?

**A/N: This is the only time I'm saying this, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC'S! BTW, this was inspired by a bunch of different Truth Or Dares.**

"Hello, I'm Kat." A pink porcupine with cat ears/tail said happily to the cast of HTF. She had a purple stomach with a blue heart on it. The heart also had cat ears and a tail. She smiled warmly at the HTF cast.

"Um, where are we?" Cuddles asked.

"Oh", Kat started, "you're in my secret base." She smirked at the reactions the others had.

"Oh god", Flippy gasped, "Are you a...A... fan girl?" He quickly turned around and tried to find a door. Flaky started to hyperventilate when he didn't find one. She fainted afterward.

"Now calm down, you dudes and dudettes." Kat said. "Flippy, I'm not a Flippy-sue or a Flippy fan girl" I brought you guys here to play Truth or Dare." She said happily.

After she said that, a Pink Flying Squirrel walked in. She was holding an Anime box set. She had a Purple Bow, 2 pigtails, a light pink stomach, the same color as the insides of her ears, and she had 2 bangs covering the top of her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Cellia, oh hi Splendid!" She started waving like a chipmunk on crack. Splendid just face palmed.

"I'm his cousin." She said as if she had read everyone's minds.

"Where's Fang?" Kat asked. "He was supposed to be here before I got here with these things."

"So now we're things?" Splendont said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I know you are, but I don't know about the others." Kat answered evilly, glaring daggers at him.

A Gray Wolf walked in. His stomach, top of his tail and ear's insides are Black. He had a zigzag marking over his right eye.

"There you are, Fang!" Kat almost yelled. "Where were you?"

"I was watching sports." Fang growled, revealing 2 sharp fangs.

"Did you see Glacier?" Cellia asked.

"Yeah, she's coming." Fang said, bored already.

An Artic fox walked in. She has white fur, 2 blue bangs, her stomach, the insides of her ears, and the top of her tail were blue.

"Hi, I'm Glacier." She said happily.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I can tell you guys the rules."Kat started. "As you have noticed, this is not written in script format, that's because it's not allowed. Also, you can't send truth or dares through reviews. You have to send them through PM's. I will also accept OC's through PM's, but only 1 per user. Any truth or dares or OC's sent in reviews will be ignored. This is also rated T. Nothing over that will be allowed. We will however allow Yaoi and Yuri."

"Yaoi? YES!" Cellia squealed. Everyone looked at Splendid.

"She loves Yaoi." He sighed. Kat, Fang and Glacier nodded.

"Yeah, also, we can't use any 'real' people, so you can't kill celebrities." Kat added. "I also think it's worth talking about me for a second. If you read the author's Invader Zim fanfics, you might notice that I have the same name as one of her other Oc's. Basically, I'm that Irken, but in HTF form, okay?"

"So, you can torture any HTF character, even the Oc's, aka Fang, me, Kat and Glacier." Cellia said happily.

"HELP ME!" Flippy screamed as he and Evil separated.


	2. And so it begins with doom

"Hello there and welcome to the first REAL episode of this truth or dare… thing." Kat stated, sitting upside down on a beanbag chair.

Flippy was still trying to find a door, Flaky had just woken up and Cellia was watching anime, giggling. Giggles looked over at her and frowned.

"What are you watching?" Giggles asked, glaring.

"An anime with yoai in it." She answered.

Splendid walked by and looked at the TV, his eyes went wide, he ran out and puking noises could be heard. Flippy stopped looking and Flaky started to cry.

"We're never gonna get out of here!" She cried.

"Shh, We have dares, Flaky. This is from Carlos 45." Kat said as Lifty handed her a letter.

_So for taking to long to update my ToD story, it's just that my parents banned my from the computer (My parents are asleep and I'm typing this in my phone) But I got you some truth and dares for your story._

Disco Bear: Since I hate you, eat yourself alive!  
>Cuddles: How do you feel about being the character with the most deaths?<br>Petunia: What did you use to burn DB's eyes in Blind Date? Why did you even went out with him!  
>Giggles: Where did you get your bow?<br>Flaky: I'm giving you 3 wishes  
>Flippy: Remember me?<br>Splendid: You suck

_Well that's about it! Can you accept Zer0 in my story? You cab see him in my PROfile._

"This dude is awesome, Disco Bear, eat yourself." Kat said happily.

"No, my hair is too groovy." Disco Bear stated as he did the moon walk.

"If you don't, Cellia will show you that yoai." Glacier threatened.

Disco Bear looked over and Cellia was drooling as she watched the anime. Disco Bear quickly started to himself.

"It sucks." Cuddles said as he pouted.

"I sprayed him with pepper spray and he had Shifty kidnap me." Petunia answered.

"I got it at the mall." Giggles answered happily

"Really? I wish to be home!" Flaky cried.

"Sorry, that doesn't work." Glacier stated.

"I'm not sorry." Fang said with a smirk.

"I wish that no chicks come in this episode." Flaky said nervously.

"No promises." Kat said as she played a video game.

"Oh god, It's him!" Flippy cried.

Splendid comes out of the bathroom.

"Carlos45 said you suck." Glacier stated.

Splendid pouted and Shifty snickered.

"Alright, Zer0, come here!" Kat yelled happily.

A Red Bear with a Black shirt, jeans, White sneakers and a army Baseball cap walked in.

"Hi, I'm Zer0" He said as he pulled out a video game.

"Alright, this is from Stripesthetiger11." Kat said as she pulled the letter out of Splendont's hands.

_I got somethin! here it is.  
>Sniffles: cure Lumpy from his sickness (Stupidity)<br>Handy: I will give you hands, only if you can beat Flippy in wrestling  
>Lumpy: how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood? i'll give you the answer later<br>Flippy: if you don't win at wrestling, i will sick the fan girls on you!  
>Splendid: why are you so... you?<br>Lifty: I HATE YOU! go eat hickory smoked horse lips  
>Flippy: I hate you, too! Die, just die.<br>Oh! And add my OC, Stripes. look at my profile for more info.  
>Tiger General: Stripes is your only daughter still alive, give her a hug and tell her that you love her.<br>Stripes: kill your father for touching you and saying such repulsive things to you.  
>Flaky: help in the killing of Stripes' father<br>Shifty: I love you! i will give you 1,000,000 dollars!  
>Everyone (including OCs): die in random ways<br>Nutty: what would you doooooo for a Klondike bar?  
>Flippy: blow up<br>Lifty: kill yourself  
>Handy: eat pie<br>Shifty: what's your favorite pie?  
>Splendid: are you a vegetarian?<br>Lumpy: a woodchuck would chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood. Surprised?  
>Flippy: die, again.<br>Lifty: you need to die, too!  
>I'm just kidding, you guys! you know that i love you both! some of Stripes' friends are named Lifty and Flippy!<br>LIES._

Sniffles walks out of the room with Lumpy, who is hitting himself in the head with a cinder block.

Handy grins and he and Flippy start to wrestle. After about 3 minutes, they're both tried. Cellia starts to panic and accidently shoots them with her lasers.

"Cellia! Why did you do that?" Fang asked, glaring.

"HE DIED, WHY?" She screamed.

"Who, wait, is it someone on the anime?" Lammy asked.

Cellia nodded and sniffed. Sniffles walked in and Lumpy followed.

"Did it work?" Evil asked.

"I think so." Sniffles.

"The square route of -2 is 1.41421- look a butterfly!" Lumpy said as he jumped out the window.

A bunch of fan girls start to glomp Flippy and Evil.

Splendid pouts again and Shifty snickers again.

"Does everyone hate me?" Lifty asked.

"I don't!" Kat and Cellia said in union.

Lifty does what he was told, but chokes and dies.

Flippy falls over and dies.

An orange tiger with a ranger hat walks in and sits between Shifty and Splendont.

"Hi, I'm Stripes." She said.

"I love you." General said as he hugged Stripes.

"General, can I call you Barthelme?" Kat asked.

"Um…. No." He answered and then Stripes and Flaky killed him.

"I'm gonna call him Barthelme anyway." Kat said happily.

"Sweet, thanks!" Shifty said happily.

Kat explodes.

Fang stabs himself in the eye with a ring.

Cellia cries herself to death.

Glacier gets hit by a glacier.

Splendid swallows Kryptonut.

The Mole runs into a wall.

Zer0 gets impaled by a bag of chips.

Stripes' eyes fall out and everyone else dies in some way that I'm too lazy to write about.

After everyone comes back to life, Nutty shoots everyone in the room and eats the candy bar in one bite.

Everyone comes back again and Flippy blows up, then comes back.

Lifty shoots himself.

"This is so weird." Truffles said.

"What are you doing here?" Splendid asked.

"I brought him too." Kat said happily.

"There's no yoai in this." Cellia said, frowning.

"I'll fix it later." Kat said as she patted Cellia's head.

Handy eats pie.

"My favorite kind of pie is Cherry." Shifty answered.

"umm… no." Splendid answered.

Lumpy gasps. "Pie is good."

Kat shakes her head. "What's wrong with him?"

"Why?" Flippy asks as he dies again and Kat brings him back. Lifty dies too and Kat brings him back too.

"Anyway, I have an idea. How about every chapter we choose someone to give truth or dares." Kat suggested. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Alright, next chapter, the author will choose someone. So, until then, see you guys later!" Kat said happily.


	3. More Doom

"Hello and welcome to this…. Whatever this is." Kat said, bored.

"Wonderful, now who did the author pick for truth or dares?" Glacier asked.

"Well, just for torture, she chose Cellia." Kat answered as she pouted.

Cellia grinned, "Okay, I have a dare, Splendid, come here.

"No!" Splendid almost screamed.

"If you don't, then I'll do this." Cellia said as she took out a teddy bear and held a knife to it.

"Leave Fluffy out of this!" Splendid yelled, grabbing the bear and hugging it.

"Then come here." She said.

Splendid sighed and walked over to her. She whispered something in his ear and Splendid blushed like crazy. Then Splendid, hesitantly, grabbed Lifty's wrists and kissed him, causing Cellia to squeal. Flippy groaned, Flaky, Petunia, and Giggles just stared, Splendont quickly turned away, Zer0 screamed, and Disco Bear got killed by Stripes for flirting with her.

Splendid pulled away and walked out of the room. Lifty's eye twitched slightly. Kat stood up.

"Well, we have dares." Kat said as she grabbed the letter, feeling the awkwardness in the room. "This is from Stripesthetiger11. Here ya go Shifty."

Wow... that was fast. oh, let Shifty read my dare! *puppy eyes* please! anyways, THE DARES.  
>Lumpy: beat Sniffles in chess.<br>Russell: you are my second favorite character so... LET"S GO LOOTING!  
>Shifty: you need to come along, too.<br>Lifty: lick the honey of a horse's lips  
>Giggles: give birth to livestock.<br>Lumpy: do you still like cheese?  
>Splendid: go on a date with Stripes.<br>Flippy and Lifty: learn to fly  
>Splendid, Cellia, and Splendont: *gasp* you're flying without a flying license. you must go to jail!<br>Disco Bear: where a pink dress while speaking Spanish in French in German  
>Stripes: yell at Cellia for being pink, then beat her up<br>Cellia: let Stripes beat you up or... I WILL END YOU!  
>Lifty: try to put a pink bow on Stripes *evil laugh*<br>Flippy and Lifty: do you think i'm evil  
>Lumpy: cheese.<br>Lifty: This... is... SPARTA! *kicks him down a bottomless pit*  
>Petunia: go kitten shopping<br>Giggles: go shoe shopping and don't buy any shoes  
>Everyone: how come you don't where shoes?<br>Kat: are pet OCs allowed in the fanfic?  
>And that is all. I'll see you soon Lifty... in your nightmares.<p>

Lumpy and Sniffles play chess, Lumpy wins and Sniffles dies.

Russell and Shifty leave.

Lifty is still in shock, so Fang hits on the head with …..Cub. Lifty snaps out of it and does the dare.

*****CENSORED******

Giggles is now holding a baby cow.

"What just happened?" Cuddles asked.

"I don't know." Toothy answered.

Lumpy nods like an idiot.

Splendid and Stripes leave.

"I'll help with this dare!" Cellia yelled as she picked up Flippy and Lifty. She got on the highest point in the room and threw them off. They died.

"Good job…" Glacier said. Cellia smiled.

Shifty, Russell, Stripes and Splendid walk back in.

"No, we got them." Cellia said as she held up a little card. Fang rolled his eyes.

Disco Bear does the dare, and then Kat kills him because she hates him.

"Why do you have to ne Pink?" Stripes asked as she beat up Cellia, killing her.

"Giggles is Pink too, so is Kat!" Cellia pointed out.

Lifty sneaks behind Stripes, but she turned around and snapped his neck.

"That was awesome." Zer0 said happily.

Lifty came back to life and he and Flippy nodded.

Lumpy just gave a "Derp" look.

Lifty dies… again and comes back… again.

"She really doesn't like you." Fang said as Glacier it him in the back of the head. "No derp!"

Petunia and Giggles leave then come back later. Petunia is holding ten kittens and Giggles just sits down.

"'Cause we don't have to." Kat said as random sunglasses appear on her. "And yes, pets are allowed.

"These dares are from Superluckystar." Cellia said as she ripped open the letter.

Lifty : Awww don't worry I love you here is a cookie and a kiss

Flippy : Kiss Flaky come on I know you want to * wink , wink *

Shifty : Stop being so mean to my lifty-wifty ( yes I said it )

Splendid : Now you are powerless muwwwwaahh!

Flaky : You are my favorite girl character ( yes you are a girl you are just a tomboy like me ) here is a new car . Red of corse

Lumpy : * BAM * dead **

Nutty : * hugs untill he explodes *

Lammy : Throw Mr . Pickles away this will save more lives

The Mole : Now I have the power to make you see again . You are not blond anymore

Cub : * scream really loud * you are so cute * hugs him untill his head explodes *

Pop : stop killing Cubby or I will call child survice on you * phone near hand *

Handy : Your a cool dude and for that kiss your girl Petunia on the lips boy ( I'm not a perv )

Cuddles : Be epic and ware a mohawk

Mime : speak boy

"She seems awesome." Kat said happily.

"Thanks!" Lifty said happily.

Flippy tackles Flaky and starts kissing her. (I like that pairing too)

"Uh… okay?" Shifty said.

"NOOO! First I had to kiss Lifty and now this? WHY?" Splendid yelled.

"Cuz." Kat said as the sunglasses showed up again.

"T-thanks." Flaky said as she smiled.

Lumpy and Nutty die.

Lammy throws him out the window.

Mole smiles, then gets stabbed in the eyes with his cane. He dies and when he wakes up he can't see.

Cub dies and comes back.

"Okay." Pop said.

Handy kisses Petunia.

Cuddles gets a Mohawk.

"Hello there." Mime says. Everyone gasps.

"I have another dare." Cellia said happily. All the men mouthed "Oh god". "Lifty, sing "I know where you sleep" to splendid."

I know  
>The sickening thoughts that slither around your head<br>I know  
>The gluttonous guilt that buried me in your bed<br>Manipulate me if you can  
>Go on and fool me like your biggest fan<p>

I know  
>The arrogant pride that poisons the truth you hear<br>I know  
>The bigoted tongue that tears away all your fear<br>Pontificate you faded star  
>Go on and show me who you really are<p>

You can lie to the papers  
>You can hide from the press<br>You can fake it on stage  
>You can crawl from your cage<br>You can search and destroy  
>You can kill and depend on it<br>I know your tainted flesh  
>I know your filthy soul<br>I know each trick you played  
>Whore you laid<br>Dream you stole  
>I know the bed in the room in the wall<br>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
>I know the secrets that you keep<br>I know where you sleep

I know  
>The illness behind the image you create<br>I know  
>The tedious need to turn all you love into hate<br>You poor pathetic paranoid  
>Is it just me or do you secretly enjoy it?<p>

You can lie to the papers  
>(You can lie) You can hide from the press<br>(You can hide) You can fake it on stage  
>You can crawl from your cage<br>You can search and destroy  
>You can kill and depend on it<br>(Fake, crawl, search, kill)  
>I know your tainted flesh<br>(You can't hide)  
>I know your filthy soul<br>(You can't hide)  
>I know each trick you played<br>(You can fake it if you try) Whore you laid  
>Dream you stole<br>I know the bed in the room in the wall  
>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all<br>I know the secrets that you keep  
>I know where you sleep<p>

Sleep  
>Sleep<br>Sleep

You play the victim very well  
>You build yourself indulgent hell<br>You wanted someone to understand you  
>Well be careful what you wish for because I do<br>You've got a fancy turn of phrase  
>You set your trap<br>You made your plays  
>You're so fond of games<br>You must never lose  
>Funny how the only one in your bed is you<p>

You can lie to the papers  
>You can hide from the press<br>You can lie to the papers  
>You can hide from the press<br>(Fake, crawl, search, kill)  
>You can lie to the papers<br>You can hide from the press  
>(Fake, crawl, search, kill)<br>FAKE, CRAWL, SEARCH, KILL

Oh my god  
>Oh my god<br>I touched you  
>I can never live it down<br>I can never live it down  
>God save the queen<br>I love you  
>I can never live it down<br>I can never live it down  
>Oh, oh<br>I fucked you  
>I can never live it down<br>I can never live it down  
>I can never live it down<p>

I know the sickening thoughts that slither around your head  
>I know the gluttonous guilt that buried me in your ...shh!... bed<p>

You can lie to the papers  
>You can hide from the press<br>You can fake it on stage  
>You can run from your cage<br>You can search and destroy  
>You can kill and depend on it<br>I know your tainted flesh  
>I know your filthy soul<br>I know each trick you' played  
>Whore you laid<br>Dream you stole  
>I know the bed in the room in the wall<br>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
>I know the bed in the room in the wall<br>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
>I know the bed in the room in the wall<br>In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
>I know the secrets that you keep<br>I know where you sleep

I'm wishing you the best of luck  
>And by the way<br>(Your poetry sucks)  
>I'm wishing you the best of luck<br>And by the way  
>(Your poetry sucks)<br>I'm wishing you the best of luck  
>And by the way (Your poetry sucks)<br>I'm wishing you the best of luck  
>And by the way<p>

Everyone claps.

"Well, that's it, bye!" Kat yells.


	4. Invader Kat's Doomy Birthday

"Welcome to another episode of the show doom thing." Kat said as she walked in.

"When can we go home?" Flippy asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired of being tortured." Splendont said tiredly.

"You haven't been tortured!" Splendid yelled as he held Fluffy. "I miss my powers."

"Poor you, I miss my hands." Handy said as he glared.

"Anyway, Shifty is giving dares this episode. Also, We have dares from Superluckystar.

Thanks Kat your awesome too

Your welcome Lifty * mouths ' call me ' *

All right dare time

( Lumpy ) Jump off the tallest building you see

( Flippy , Splendid , Nutty , and The Mole ) give me 1,000 laps around the room NOW!

( Shifty and Splendid ) * smiles sweetly * ooohh I have a very very special dare for you both but not know maybe next time or not I'm like a bomb you never know when I'm going to set off . Sleep with one open eyed boys your going to need * laughs evilly *

"Aww thanks." Kat said happily.

Lumpy jumps off a ten story building, but somehow survives without a scratch.

"That's….strange." Splendont said.

Flippy, Splendid, The Mole and Nutty start doing laps. Splendid and Nutty finish first, then Flippy, then Mole finally finishes after bumping into EVERYTHING.

"I'm scared," Shifty said as he heard the last part. Splendid shivered.

"Next dares are from Stripesthetiger11." Splendont said as he opened the letter, but Kat took it.

YAY! Let's do this. oh yes, I forgot about the pet thing. I want you to add in Nalili. She's a giant light green dragon with blood red eyes. She has telekinesis, fire breathing power, and belongs to Shifty. She's pretty nice. Anyshoe...  
>Shifty: how do you feel about having Nalili as a pet.<br>Lifty: I've been so mean to you. i'm sorry. Here is a penny.  
>Splendid: do you love anyone?<br>Cuddles: try to kiss... Cellia! random, i know.  
>Flippy: tie Splendid to a chair made of kriptonut and make him watch... whatever Cellia is watching!<br>Lifty: fun time's over. watch the TV too.  
>Shifty: do you hate me for torturing your little bro?<br>Nalili: babysit Cub *don't worry, she's a good babysitter, despite her size*  
>Flaky: turn EVIL<br>Evil: date Evil Flaky  
>Giggles: I haven't been hating on you lately. Make Sniffles turn you into a hog.<br>Nalili: roast Giggles and serve her for dinner  
>Kat: did you like dinner<br>Petunia: eat mud.  
>Handy: kill Lifty, Giggles, Petunia, Cellia, Kat, and Flippy and I will give you hands.<br>Disco Bear: eat rubber.  
>Kat: who do you hate in the HTF world?<br>Splendid and Cellia: watch Nyan cat on youtube  
>Splendid and Cellia: did you like it?<br>Splendid: watch the ten hour version of Nyan cat  
>Cellia: do you like it when i torture your cousin?<br>Splendid: meet Nyan cat in person and keep him/her as a pet.  
>Splenid: smile.<br>Stripes: hold Barbie for ransom.  
>Evil: SAVE BARBIE<br>Pop: give your son to Shifty.  
>Shifty: give cub to Lifty<br>Lifty: give cub to Stripes  
>Stripes: give cub to Nalili<br>Tiger General: you suck *kicks hin in the nuts*  
>AAAAANNND... that's it!<p>

Sweet, we get a dragon on the show!" Kat yelled as Nalili flew in. She landed next to Shifty.

"Hi." She said happily.

"It's awesome!" Shifty said smiling.

"Ummm…thanks?" Lifty said suspiciously.

"Well… if I said who I do, if I do, then the people who don't like that pairing will get mad, so I won't answer." Splendid, curled in a corner, hugging Fluffy.

"Wimp." Splendont mocked.

Cuddles tries to kiss Cellia, but she grabs him and makes him kiss the closest person, who happened to be Toothy.

"MY EYES!" Everyone , even Mole, except Cellia and Kat screamed.

"What happ-" Kat started, then looked up and screamed for a minute.

Flippy ties Splendid and Lifty to chairs and they start watching yoai.

"No, I think it's funny." Shifty answered.

Nalili starts to babysit Cub, because Kat killed Pop for no reason.

"Well I and Evil separated earlier." Flippy pointed out.

Evil Flaky showed up and she and Evil went on a date.

Sniffles turns Giggles into a Hog.

"She could be Truffles' sister!" Kat yelled. Truffles and Giggles glared at her. Then, Fang killed Giggles and she came back as a Chipmunk. Not before Nalili roasted her, though.

"Yes, I did", Kat answered, "mostly because I hate Giggles." 

"Why?" Giggles asked.

"Cuz you're a slut." Kat said as the sunglasses showed up yet again.

Petunia ate mud, and then died. She came back.

Handy killed Lifty, Giggles, Petunia, Celli and Kat, but got killed by Flippy and Stripesthetiger11.

"Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, won't trust me." Kat sang when she came back, forgetting where she was.

"Umm… Kat?" Glacier said, shaking her a little as Disco Bear ate rubber.

"Oh yeah, everyone forget I sang that NOW!" Kat yelled.

Splendont rolled his eyes.

"Splendont, I hate him the most." Kat answered quickly.

Cellia squealed and she and Splendid started to watch Nyan Cat. (In other words, she forced him.)

"I loved it!" Cellia yelled.

"I hated it!" Splendid pouted. Shifty snickered.

Splendid was forced to watch the ten hour version and then left for the magical world of…..stuff.

"Yes, I do." Cellia said with a smile.

Splendid came back into the room with Nyan Cat, who was singing. After a few seconds, Evil got annoyed and killed him. (I think Nyan Cat is a boy)

Splendid smiled and Stripes put a gun to Barbie's head.

"NOO! Save me, Ken!" Barbie yelled.

"I'll save you…." Evil said not so excitedly. Evil grabbed Barbie, and then ripped her head off.

Pop gave Cub to Shifty, who gave him Lifty, who gave him to Stripes, who gave him to Nalili.

"Aghh!" Barthelme groaned.

"We have some dares from Xenathealienchick!" Kat said happily.

flippy:go on a date with flaky(btw i am a flippyXflaky fan)

cuddles:sing what i got by sublime pretty please :3

evil flippy:go on Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reallity Climax(its a gameshow from saints row the third also if you dont know what it is look it up on youtube)

Disco Bear:do the bungee wedgie from jackass while listening to the worst singer ever justin beiber()

flaky:listen to bullet by hollywood undead and tell me what you think of it :)

pop:you are a horrible father except in that new christmas episode

here is my oc :)

Name:Raven

Age:16

Gender:female

species:cat

aperence:all white with black tip ears and her tail has a black tip then it goes red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple(they are bright neon)then its just white she wears a black short sleeve shirt with a red skull on it she wears dark blue skinny jeans and black boots

accesories:black fingerless gloves that are about 4 inches away from her elbows

hairstyle:long straight with bangs that cover her left eye but when someone is looking at her it looks like its on the right eye

hair color:all black but her bangs are neon rainbow then the tip is white

Personality:very shy, emo, not shy when angry or with friends, and easily made sad

bio:is always made fun of alot so she cuts herself(hence the gloves) so she is really shy around people because she thinks they will make fun of her an she never really wanted a boyfriend she was always never wanted a boyfriend she just wasnt intrested in relationships or anything and her family abused her into insanity but knows how to control it into using it on enemies and not friends

Fears:she has Gelotophobia(Fear of being laughed at), Dishabiliophobia(Fear of undressing in front of someone), and Merinthophobia(Fear of being bound or tied up)

Weapon(s) of choice:duel katanas and her insainty

Relationship:were she used to live she was made fun of alot but her only friends flaky and flippy(also the only people she knows)

Criminal record(s):went insane and kille her whole family but was innocent because she was abused into insanity

Other:she loves everything about phobias and is very interested in learning about phobias

done hope you can use raven

Flippy and Flaky left and Cuddles stood up to the MIC.

"Early in the morning, risin' to the street  
>Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet<br>Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong  
>Got to find a reason why my money's all gone<br>I got a dalmatian, and I can still get high  
>I can play the guitar like a mother fucking riot<p>

Well, life is too short, so love the one you got  
>'Cause you might get run over or you might get shot<br>Never had to battle with no bulletproof vest  
>Never start static I just get it off my chest<br>Take a small example, take a tip from me  
>Take all of your money, give it all to charity<p>

Love is what I got  
>Within my reach<br>And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach  
>It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve<br>Try and test that you're bound to get served

Love's what I got  
>Don't start a riot<br>You'll feel it when the dance gets hot

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
>Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that<p>

(That's) why I don't cry when my dog runs away  
>I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay<br>I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot  
>Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock<br>Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same  
>Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane<br>Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
>Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that<p>

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
>Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that<p>

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
>Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that<p>

Lovin', is what I got, I said remember that  
>Lovin', is what I got, I got I got I, got I, got"<p>

Evil left for the game show, killed all the mascots and came back.

Flaky listened to the song.

"That was the happiest suicide song ever, I like it." Flaky said.

"Me too." Kat said.

"Okay." Pop said.

A white cat with black short sleeve shirt with a red skull on it and blue skinny jeans and black boots came in and sat between Flaky and Flippy shyly. Her tail was black tipped, then was red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple (they are bright neon), then white. This is Raven.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Well, that's it. Now, happy birthday, Invader Kat!" Kat said happily.

"Yep, one year closer to dying, woo." Fang said.

"Shut up!" Glacier yelled as she smacked him in the head.

Splendont threw a piece of cake at Kat's face and she killed him.


	5. New Stuff of Doom

"Alright, before we start, no more songs. Also, I can't say who sent the dares... so yeah. It's the rules. Also, I didn't put the whole Pm, just the dares, and I didn't say where they other creatures are from or what video games the HTF people are dared to play, sorry." Kat said as she read some book that randomly appeared. Fang was playing with some basketball, then got bored of it and threw it at Pop.

"OWW!" Pop yelped. Cub giggled and Kat smirked.

"Anyway, we have dares from someone." Kat started to read the letter.

Splendid and Splendont: Go wrestle into the world of a videogame  
>Evil: Go fight a Tank and a Creeper.<br>Flaky: Yay I like that song to oh and here are some cupcakes and turn into the witch.  
>Flippy: Play a video game<br>Kat: here are some weapons of mass destruction and a cake

Disco Bear: seriously no one likes disco anymore jeez and lose the fro really

Sniffles: if you are so smart why can't you kill those ants and make lumpy smarter?

Nutty :you haven't been asked to do a dare or have asked to do a truth(I think)so eat a ton of candy go to the doctors and see if you have diabetes

Cub: turn 16 tell off your dad for killing you so many times shoot him in the face and turn back to your normal baby self

Toothy: act like a child until Kat says stop

Mime: watch mime fail

Splendid and Splendont: I am guessing you to don't have your powers still so go kill a brute/tank/creeper monster using only this paper clip

Splendid and Splendont start to fight and end up getting eaten by a Creeper.

"Alright then." Glacier said, not looking up from a comic book.

Evil fights them and wins.

Flaky eats a cupcake and gets turned into a witch.

"The cupcake was good, so it was worth it." She said as she ate some more.

Flippy starts to play, but loses within the first few seconds. He then throws the game out the window.

"Cool, thanks!" Kat said as she threw the cake at Splendont. She then killed him with the weapons.

Disco Bear cries and Kat cuts his hair, leaving him fro-less.

"Don't remind me." Sniffles sighed.

Nutty ate a truckload of candy, went to the doctor and came back.

"Nope." He said as he sat down.

*******CENSORED**************

Cub shoots Pop in the face and turns back to a cute baby.

"Mom, I-"Toothy started.

"Stop." Kat said as she glared.

Mime watched it and mimed laughing.

Splendid and Splendont try to kill them, but got beat up.

"Well that was short, but I needed to let the other people see the rules for this story now… so bye!" Kat yelled happily.


	6. Crossover of Doom

"Welcome to yet another episode of this thing." Kat said as she and Glacier played checkers. Glacier won and Kat threw the board at Splendont.

"Why?" He asked as he glared.

"Because I hate you." Kat said as she got up and pulled a letter out of a fortune cookie.

_Awesome dragon (forgot her name sorry): go destroy splendid_

_Flippy: wow you fail: ^|_

_Flaky:*hugs*Y U so cute? X3_

_mime: glad you liked it:3_

_Cuddles: um loose the bunny slippers and take these slippers that look like bear claws and here is a restraining order so you don't have to be around giggles_

_Giggles: why are you a ** I mean seriously you dated and or swooned over splendid, cuddles, cro -marmot, lumpy, the mole, and even Russell what gives?_

_Petunia: why is it that you are a ** too you swooned and or dated cro marmot, lumpy, handy, mime, and even disco bear except you sprayed him with mace or something?_

_Raven: hit giggles in the face_

_Everybody: GANG UP ON GIGGLES AND DISCO BEAR!_

_Sniffles: if it makes you feel better here is a box of chocolate covered ants (it's a real thing you can buy candy with bugs in it)_

_Mole: I give you the powers to see and have X-ray Vision_

_Splendont: for a guy who is evil you sure are a better superhero: ^/_

_Kat: here is a nuclear bomb got nuts_

_and that's all people: 3_

Nalili destroyed Splendid easily, because he still doesn't have his powers and he didn't even try to get away and Flippy glared.

"Uh... I don't know..." Flaky tried to answer.

Cuddles took the bunny slippers off and put the new ones on and smiled at the part about the restraining order.

"I'm not a slut!" Giggles yelled.

"You're in denial." Kat argued, "You are a slut.

"I don't think I'm as much as a slut as Giggles." Petunia pointed out.

Raven hit Giggles in the face then sat behind Flippy and Flaky.

"You know, Raven, you seem awesome. We should hang out after this episode." Kat said. "In fact, all of the OC'S seem awesome; all of you are hangin' out with me later."

"O-okay." Raven stuttered as she smiled.

Everyone beat up Giggles and Disco Bear.

Sniffles was about to eat one, then Nutty took them, ate them, then threw up.

"I can see!" Mole said as he looked through the walls.

"Thanks... I guess." Splendont said.

Kat gave Splendont a crazy smile, and then took him, Disco Bear and Lumpy into a room with cameras in it. She dropped the bomb and laughed like a manic as they blew up.

"Now, Cellia, you said you had a surprise, what is it?" Fang asked.

"Well, my friend Bolt moved back to Happy Tree, so I invited him to join us and he said yes!" Cellia said happily.

Then, a Navy-blue Flying squirrel walked in. He had a silver mask, a thunderbolt on his forehead and his stomach, a yellow tail and his stomach and the inside of his ears were black.

"Hey, I'm Bolt, leave me alone." He said as he sat down next to Cellia. She hugged him and giggled.

Kat grinned and, without them seeing, made a heart with her fingers around them.

"We have more dares." Handy said as he tried to pick up the letter, but Lifty got it first.

_Me : *sits in a chair near phone then Mea comes in *_

_Mea : Hey Ashley I got you- what are you doing ?_

_Me : Waiting for Lifty to call me WHY DOES HE NOT CALL !_

_Mea : I don't know but is he dating Lulu ( she is just and HTF oc of mine )_

_Me : I know that but we are just friends right?_

_Mea : I don't know you kissed him_

_Me : On the cheek !_

_Mea : Well ok hey have you seen Splendid I can't find him anywhere_

_Me : I don't know out or something * laughs evilly *_

_Mea : Well ok ?_

_Me : * sigh * Well I have to ruin some people's lives now_

_Dare time_

_Lumpy : how did you SURVIVE wait I got it Flipqy ( that's how I call Evil ) kill him with this gun * tosses it to him *_

_Flippy and Flaky : So how was your date ?_

_Splendid : I'm not giving you your powers until I say so OK_

_Truffles and Kat : Do you know The Muffin man_

_Oh and this is Mea my HTF Oc_

_Name : Mea_

_Species : Squirrel_

_Fur color : Purple_

_Eye color : Purple_

_Personality : Mea is very kind . Although she is very clumsy so she falls ALOT which leds to some of her deaths . She  
>is loud a time bit not all the time . She can be the coolest person to hang out with<em>

_Crushes : Splendid . She has had a crush on him for awhile which is why she tries all her might so he could notice her . Splendid being the hopeless idiot he is never notices Mea blushing . She blushes alittle when he is around . Mea tries to confess , but does not have the courage to do so . When Splendid helps Mea he is tring to help her as a friend , but he will get it some I promise_

_Anything she has on : A purple star necklace and a star  
>hair clip<em>

_I hope you like Mea Kat oh and Happy late birthday :)_

_* hands Kat a cupcake *_

Mea walked in and sat next to Splendid and Bolt. She blushed a little bit.

"We have like 3 OC's that love Splendid, this is gonna be fun." Kat whispered in Glacier's ear, causing her to giggle.

Evil shot Lumpy, but Lumpy survived, somehow.

"It was nice. That is, until some Flippy fan girls tried to kill me." Flaky answered.

"Fine." Splendid mumbled.

"No." Kat and Truffles answered in union. Kat then killed Truffles.

"Thanks." Kat said as she ate the cupcake.

"And now, the author has picked a character to give truth or dares, something she has neglected to do." Kat stated, " It's Splendid's turn.

"Yes! Okay, Lifty, give the Kryptonut to Kat because I know you have it!" Splendid ordered.

"W-what? I d-don't have it!" Lifty stammered, holding a box behind his back. Flippy grabbed it and handed it to Kat who opened it.

"Oooh, pretty." Kat took the green acorn out of the box and held it in front of her face.

"Put it back." Splendid demanded, hiding behind Cellia and Bolt.

"Fine, Mr. Killjoy." Kat mumbled as she put it back in the box and put it in a secret panel under the floor.

"Good…. I can't think of anything else." Splendid said as he sat down.

"Kat, what are you doing?" Evil asked as he looked over to her. She was holding the Kryptonut again.

"So shiny." She giggled.

"Is she okay?" Toothy asked.

"No." Fang answered.

"Well… that's it… I guess. By-"Bolt started to say, but Kat pushed him over.

"Wait! I have an announcement! The author has decided to make this a crossover with the internet comic, Homestuck! She has recently fallen in love with it.. So, you can now dare the trolls, humans, Lusus', and ancestors!" Kat yelled happily.

Suddenly, the characters from Homestuck were teleported in the room.

"Where are we?" John asked.

"Oh no, more aliens." Rose groaned.

Kat ran up and hugged all of them.

"Uh.. Thanks?" John said awkwardly.

"This is ironic." Dave stated as he pushed her off.

"Well hello there~" Eridan cooed as he hugged back, but Kat punched him.

"You may be my patron troll, but no," Kat huffed.

"Weird animals." John stated.

"Alright, because it would be out of character for them not to swear, but the author doesn't like saying them, all swear will be bleeped." Kat stated.

"You're a bi***" Fang growled.

"You're a strange group of mother fu****s"Gamzee stated, eating a Sopor pie.

Tavros cringed, "What, uhh, are we doing here?"

"Your gonna play truth or dare with us." Kat said happily. "Bye!"

**A/N: I don't own Homestuck. Also, don't send in any more OC's.**


End file.
